


Press Send

by lunargravity



Category: PJO - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6448636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunargravity/pseuds/lunargravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a Percy Jackson fanfic.</p>
<p>This is gonna be the story of how all these people will connect into a very careful spiderweb. </p>
<p>They will find themselves in a mix of emotions and drama that they did not plan for. </p>
<p>And it all started with the simple press of /send/.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Gender Are You Interested in Meeting?

"Seaweed Brain, this is stupid... You are gonna get murdered..." muttered Annabeth over Percy’s shoulder as they both looked at the boy’s desktop screen.

Percy rolled his eyes as he typed up his username, callmeJackson1225. "Come on, Wise Girl. I wanna meet someone..." The introvert looked down at his hands and began fiddling with his fingers as he felt a bright pink blush spread across his tan cheeks.

Annabeth cringed her nose, "Seriously? Lamest username ever..." Then she squeaked when Percy pushed her against her arm. "Shut up. I know dating sites are lame but I am desperate now. There aren't any decent girls in this god forsaken town. I want to have a nice girlfriend who won’t just use me." He pouted as he typed his biography.

\- Hey, you can call me Jackson. I am looking to meet a nice girl. Pm me -

Annabeth snorted, "Oh poor Seaweed Brain. That is the lamest bio ever, no one is gonna send you a message. Here let me write it for you."

\- Call me Seaweed Brain, pm me -

"You don't wanna seem desperate okay?" She grinned, obviously proud of herself. Percy frowned, "But I am..." he muttered as he changed the nickname, 'Seaweed Brain' to 'Jackson'. Then his eyes brightened, "Wise Girl! You should join this site with me! You could find a nice girl for yourself."

Annabeth scoffed, "You are joking right? No thank you."

Percy whinnied, "Oh come on, Wise Girl! I don't wanna join alone..."

Annabeth shook her head, "Just flipping sign up already. Put a profile picture." Percy shook his head, "It doesn't ask for a profile picture so I am not gonna show my face, thank you..." He began pinching his own cheeks, “This cute face is not for the public.”

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "You are so flipping narcissistic. Just freaking press send already." Percy frowned, "Fine fine fine... Let me just check my interest." He scrolled and looked at the text, 'What gender are you interested in meeting?'

He checked the box, /Male and Female/.

Annabeth raised an eyebrow, “What the hell are you doing? You just told the whole world you are bisexual…” Percy looked up at his lesbian friend and scoffed, “What are you talking about? That questions means who I wanna meet. I wanna meet some guys on here too. I can’t just have a bunch of friends who are girls.”

Annabeth wanted to tell him that that question actually meant what gender he was interested in dating, not who he wanted to be friends with. Fortunately, Annabeth thought this would be funny when he gets a bunch of gay guys going after him, so she stayed quiet.

Percy had a bright grin on his face as he gave a little giggle, then pressed send. "Done! Now they just gotta look over my profile and accept me." Annabeth raised an eyebrow, "Accept you? What do you mean?"

Percy shrugged, "You fill out a personality quiz, then type in a username and your interest and bio. And then they match you up in a category and you look for a match in that category..."

Annabeth scratched her chin, "What is this B-S dating site called again?"

Percy sighed and said, "FoundYou..."

Annabeth nodded and said, "I will think about it... Now can we leave? I am really hungry and my stomach is basically growling for food right now."

⟞♔♚♕♛⟝

Percy Jackson was a 17 year old, stuck in a small town called Athens. Wavy, messy black hair that nearly covered his eyes, which were turquoise hurricanes of blue and green. His skin was perfectly tan with a tall, slender, swimmer’s body build, that was usually covered with a plaid shirt over a shirt of some kind of band or favorite tv show. Skinny jeans wrapped around his legs and usually Converse or Vans. His smile was always bright and complemented with dimples.  
Now why on earth would Percy Jackson not have a lover yet? The reason was simple, he thought every girl, except Annabeth, in his school, in his town were just a bunch of fakes.

Once upon a time ago, a few mistakes ago, Percy Jackson thought he was in love with a girl named Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She was beautiful in his eyes. Her frizzy ginger hair and her wild eyes and her cute freckles, all of them made her look so innocent and sweet. However, she broke his heart. No, that’s under exaggerating. She ripped his heart out and stomped all over it. After his swimming competition, he found Rachel sharing kisses with no other than, Frank Zhang, high school linebacker.

Percy wasn’t the only one who was hurt by this scandal. Annabeth Chase was Percy’s best friend, who was a girl, who was also friends with a girl named Hazel Levesque. Hazel was friends with Frank Zhang since childhood and always had a soft spot for that cute idiot. Problem was, Hazel was too shy to tell him how she felt. In all other things, she excelled. Her grades were phenomenal and no one in the town had more karate medals than she did. When it came to Frank, her outer exterior, a headstrong female who would never let anything get in the way of her goals, would be shattered. Frank was her secret childhood crush that everyone seemed to know about, except Frank. When she found out Frank was now gonna be dating the not-so-sweet Rachel Dare, she tried to pretend it didn’t hurt her, but she started to avoid Frank whenever Rachel was around him.

Frank Zhang was a linebacker for the high-schools’ football team. He was best friends with Jason Grace who was the highschools’ quarterback. How does he fit into all of this? I will tell you. He was blonde with electric blue eyes and a small scar on his lip that only made him more hot. However, right now, he is not the concern. His sister is. Thalia Grace. She had black hair with the same blue eyes and was more goth than anyone in the school but was also one of the hottest. Though she had no boyfriends to speak of because any guy was too afraid to ask her out.

Now you are probably thinking, what does she have to do with anything. Well let me tell you. Thalia had only one guy friend. That was Nico Di Angelo, also another goth at the school and also one of the biggest players in the school. His tall, dark, and handsome look suited him and he was always had a new girlfriend every few weeks but the most shocking thing is, he was Hazel’s half brother.

Let’s get back to Hazel Levesque, she has this major crush on Frank Zhang right? Well she didn’t know she had her own person who had a major crush on her. Leo Valdez. Leo Valdez was the school’s bad boy and total comedian. Everyone loved Leo Valdez and girls wanted to be Leo Valdez’s muse but his eyes were kept on Hazel and he didn’t want any other girl. He hated Frank for being such an idiot to fall for such a fake as Rachel and not see how madly in love Hazel was with him.

Frank Zhang has just been numerously talked about during this chapter, so let’s talk about him. Frank Zhang is an abnormally tall young man. His face was chiseled and strong and his smile was cute as a baby’s. He could be the perfect man, but he was a big klutz. Other women might find him to be a giant man baby, but Hazel still found him sweet and loveable. Rachel simply saw him as a man slave. Someone who use to pass the time.

This is gonna be the story of how all these people will connect into a very careful spiderweb. They will find themselves in a mix of emotions and drama that they did not plan for. And it all started with the simple press of /send/.


	2. Football is For Boys, Must be Soccer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter Two to Press Send. I felt kind of unmotivated to continue this but then I checked the archive and saw all the kudos and the comment. Just wanted to say thanks. So here is chapter two...
> 
> Another action of /press send/ that causes problems.
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to comment. It really motivates me and inspires me.  
> Comment your thoughts of certain characters or your predictions of what will happen.

"Grace!"

Both heads turned at the same time. In an instant, Frank Zhang was greeted with two pairs of electric blue eyes that were piercing into his skull. The man child simply gave a nervous chuckle, "I meant Jason... Sorry, Thalia."

Thalia wore a plain white crop top with thigh long jeans with a plaid cotton jacket tied around her waist. This month she had chosen to dye a strand of her black hair, pink. After realizing Frank wasn't calling for her, she simply rolled her eyes and tip toed and gave Jason a peck on the cheek, "See you later, Jason. Make sure you get home before 9." Like that, the goth female slipping into her pick up truck and waved her hand lazily out the window as she drove away and out of the school parking lot. Leaving her younger brother only to chuckle as he watched his elder sister skip school yet again. Suddenly pulled back into reality as his best friend hooked his arm around the blonde male's neck.

Jason wore a grey hoodie with a black jean jacket over it with no sleeves. His blonde hair was spiked up with hair gel and his aura was filled with his cologne and aftershave. His electric blue eyes looked over at his friend and his goofy smile that was plastered on his face.

"Jason Grace, my man. You have you ever seen me so happy?"

Jason laughed as he saw Frank's ridiculous smile, "No... I haven't but does this Rachel really make you happy? Doesn't she have you doing her math homework?" Frank simply replied with a shrug, "Small price to pay for her love..."

Jason honestly loved seeing his friend smile like this but he couldn't help but feel a guilt in his chest. This wasn't love and he knew it. This was all just Rachel's manipulative way to get what she wants and she chose the perfect target. She chose the most gullible, innocent, cinnamon bun, who was a hopeless romantic. He felt sorry for his dear friend but didn't feel like it was in his place to shatter his best friend's fantasy.

"Come on, dude. Let's get in there. Coach is waiting for us." Jason tried to change the subject but Frank kept on talking about Rachel as they were walking towards the gym lockers. "It's almost our six month anniversary and I have this necklace in mind to give her. It's this beautiful necklace I saw while I was walking with Hazel in town. It has a gold chain and a gold locket. It's simply the most beautiful thing ever. Or at least that is what Hazel said." Jason sighed as he knew Hazel had a crush on Frank and when Hazel was telling Frank of how beautiful that necklace was, she was intending for Frank to buy it for her not a suggestion that he should buy it for the she-devil.

He had to stop Frank before this disaster erupted. "I really don't think you should buy her something that expensive for her this early in the relationship... Maybe just a rose?" Frank wasn't even listening. "And then I was planning on taking her to Cheesecake Factory. Hazel and I went there one time and it was like the most yummiest place ever. And the cheesecake like melted in my mouth."

Jason zoned out of the conversation as he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and read the notification.

_**We have found a match!**_  

He glanced at Frank to make sure he wasn't looking and then swiped right to see who was this match that the FoundYou site had paired him up with. He checked out the mysterious male's bio. - Call me Jackson. pm me - Jason raised an eyebrow. Thinking to himself, ' _Wow... any effort? and Jackson? That name sounds familiar..._ '

Then he clicked the green button to send this /Jackson/ person a message.

**YourGrace334567:** Hey Jackson. You can call me Grace.

Jason wasn't expecting a reply back so quickly but his phone buzzed just when he slipped his phone into his pocket.

**callmeJackson1225:** Hey Grace. What's up?

Jason gnawed on his bottom lip and replied,

**YourGrace334567:** Nothing much, just going to practice

**callmeJackson1225:** You play a sport?

**YourGrace334567:** Yeah, football

**callmeJackson1225:** I never heard of a girl who plays football

That made Jason blink, _'What did this guy just say? Did he just call me a girl?'_

He was about to correct the boy and tell him that he was actually also a dude but then Frank slammed his hand against Jason's back and said cheerfully, "Dude! Stop texting, we need to get dressed." Jason looked around and realized he was in the boy's locker room. He sighed and quickly wrote,

**YourGrace334567:** I gtg

Then pressed /send/. He would just have to deal with that issue later.

* * *

 

⟞♔♚♕♛⟝

* * *

 

Annabeth and Percy were both eating at McDonalds, stuffing their mouths with burgers as Percy's phone had vibrated. Percy wore a plaid white, button-down shirt with a blue sweater over it and his wavy messy black hair barely covered his sea green eyes.

 

Percy was surprised as he saw that the dating site had found a match this quickly. A notification flashed on his screen, almost making Percy spit his food out of his mouth. "Woah! I got a match already? I only sent my application a few hours ago!" Annabeth snickered, "Ohhhhh Percy... You are gonna get some..." Percy rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I will text my dream girl later..."

Right when he said that, his phone vibrated again~

**YourGrace334567:** Hey Jackson. You can call me Grace.

Annabeth laughed, "Grace? Seaweed Brain, your dream girl is a child of god."

**(A/N: Pun intended.)**

Percy simply rolled his eyes and wrote a reply back to Grace, while saying it outloud to make sure it sounded okay, "Hey Grace. I am at McDonalds. How about you?" Before he could press send, he felt Annabeth whack his head, "You idiot. Don't tell him where the hell you are. Give me that." She ripped the phone from his hands and wrote instead, "Hey Grace. What's up?" Percy felt his cheeks flush with red as he knew that reply was much better than his.

Grace replied back soon after and Percy swiped the phone from Annabeth and they made small talk until Grace had to go. Percy slipped his phone into his pocket and munched on some fries as Annabeth seemed busy on her phone. Must have lost interest in the whole online dating thing, but Percy was about to pull her back in. "Hey Wise Girl, do girls play football?"

Annabeth snorted, "Ummm yeah? What does that have to do with anything?" Percy shrugged and said, "Grace seems to play football. She said she was going to practice." Annabeth sewed her eyebrows together as she was deep in thought and said, "I never heard of girls playing on a football team... I mean I guess I heard a few stories but we live in a small town. It is kind of unheard of..." Percy shrugged and put his straw between his lips and drank from his chocolate milkshake and then said, "Football is for boys... Must be soccer..."

Annabeth nodded, "But then wouldn't that mean your girl is British if she is calling soccer, football?" A playful smirk spread across Percy's face, "British? I kind of like the sound of that. You jealous, Wise Girl?" Annabeth scoffed, "As if, Seaweed Brain. The day that I am jealous of you, will be the day I have my first kiss." Then realization spread across her face as she just realized she will never get her first kiss. Percy must have sensed her sudden mood change because he held her hand as he said, "Oh Annabeth, you will find a nice girl. I promise." Annabeth retracted her hand away from Percy and stuck her tongue out, "Of course I will... I was just thinking of something else..."

"You sure?"

"I am sure, Seaweed Brain."

"How sure?"

"What girl wouldn't want a piece of me?"

"Ummm... You really want me to answer that?"

"Don't make me hurt you, Seaweed Brain."

Suddenly Percy and Annabeth both turned their heads as they heard a cheerful girl pipe up, "Hey Annabeth! I got you a blind date!" Then slide into the booth with them and let her frizzy hair and bright innocent eyes surprise them both. It had been a while since they had seen Hazel so happy.


	3. This Girl is a Goddess, Trust Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is not only a Percy x Jason fanfic.
> 
> But also a bunch of other ships and this is the beginning of another ship.
> 
> Annabeth x Piper
> 
> If you don't ship it, you might start liking it soon. I am quite proud of my idea for them. They will have some fun together.
> 
> WARNING: There are some cuss words in here.
> 
> NOTE: Please make sure to comment your thoughts on characters and plots. Also don't be afraid to tell me what you think will happen in the future. It might actually inspire me. Comments inspire me and motivate me to write the next chapter.
> 
> Speaking of next chapter, I think I will write the next chapter on Friday.

"She is like a fucking goddess, Annabeth..."

 

Annabeth looked skeptically at her best friend, who was a girl (Percy is also her best friend), "I don't know Hazel... Remember last time you tried to set me up with someone? You literally were trying to set me up with a stranger at the mall. AND stop cussing." Hazel rolled her eyes and laid back, "I have no idea what you mean."

* * *

 

**-Annabeth and Hazel's flashback-**

_"OH! How about that girl's ass? It looks great! Go talk to her..."_

_Annabeth facepalmed herself at Hazel's very terrible attempt of trying to help her find a girlfriend. "No, Hazel... Besides she looks kind of snotty..." Hazel tilted her head and watched the stranger from across the food court. The stranger was a beautiful blonde girl with a perfect smile, a pale complexion and sparkling blue eyes. A radiant glow to her golden blonde hair and her plain white shirt and jean shorts fit her just right. "Come on, Annabeth. She is like a goddess..."_

_ _

_Hazel's stubborn friend simply growled lowly in the depths of her throat, "I don't like her, Hazel. She is... just not my type..." Hazel sighed and grabbed hold of Annabeth's hand and pulling her across the food court, making the know-it-all drop her Chipotle. "HAZEL! I bought that with my first pay-check! Ugh you are such a-" Hazel looked back and raised an eyebrow, "I am a what? Annabeth, honey, if you cuss right now, I will let go of your hand and I will fucking buy you Starbucks." Annabeth looked down at her shoes and gnawed on her bottom lip as she tried to stop her bottom lip from quivering._

_"That's what I thought, now come on." She pulled her along as they got to the stranger's table and Hazel smiled brightly, "Have you met Annabeth?" Annabeth looked down at the blonde girl and felt uncomfortable in her own shoes. The girl sitting before her could make a plain white shirt and jeans look hot and as she realized what she was wearing, a Nirvana black tank top with a small ketchup stain on the corner with jean shorts, she felt ashamed. She felt- ugly._

_ _

_"Ummm... Hi... My name is Annabeth..." The other blonde girl looked up and down at Annabeth, checking her out, making the wise girl bashful. "Hi. My name is Calypso. What's up?" She smiled politely but before a word could be uttered from her mouth, Annabeth felt Percy's arm slink around her neck as he was yelling, "Annabeth! Look at my new shoes!" He threw a paper bag onto the table and pulled out some Michael Jordan's._

_All three girls just stared at him blankly until Calypso smiled and said, "You are cute... My name is Calypso. What are you doing after-" but Annabeth automatically cut her off by saying, "Oh baby! Those shoes looks great! You are so **hot**..." She felt as if she was speaking with her saliva replaced with snake's venom. Then she pulled Percy into a kiss, making Calypso frown and then roll her eyes. Annabeth honestly felt disgusted with herself for kissing her best friend, Percy but she knew if she hadn't caught his attention and distract his seaweed brain for a while, he would fall in love with the **she-demon** , Calypso. _

* * *

 

Annabeth gagged at the memory, "I can still taste Seaweed Brian's gross chlorine taste... I had to wash my mouth like 5 times to make sure I didn't catch Percy's stupidity." While she said that, Percy was calmly eating his fries, muttering, "I will just pretend I didn't hear that..." 

Hazel laughed and shook her head, "Oh don't worry! This girl is a goddess, trust me." Annabeth groaned, "You said that blonde chick was a goddess... Damn, I can't remember her name..." Hazel snorted and said, "Yeah well I am sorry I don't have lesbian radar. But this time for sure. Selena is the-" That is when Percy interrupted her, "Selena? Miss Goodie-Two-Shoes? Isn't she dating Charles Beckendorf?"

The frizzy brunette shrugged and gave a nervous smile, "Well she is bisexual and they just broke up." Annabeth groaned and slid down in her seat, "I don't want some dude's left overs. I want something real." Hazel sighed and said, "Just give her a chance. She is a really sweet girl, you will like her. You guys have so much in common. You both leader types... Both A students... You both follow the rules. It will be a blast."

Annabeth blankly stared at her best friend, when did always following the rules sound fun? Sure, Annabeth always followed the rules, but that was because her mom was the mayor of the town, Athens, and she really didn't want to ruin her chances on getting to know her mom. She had been studying hard and winning awards to try and get her mom to notice her. After her parents' divorce, she was forced to live with her dad and his 'new family'. She hated it and just wanted to have someone who really truly care for her. A mom.

"Fine... I will go on this stupid date... But if I don't like it, I am just gonna tell Selena I am sorry and just leave."

Maybe this was the only way for Annabeth's mom to approve of her. Her mom already didn't like the idea of Annabeth being a lesbian, might as well let her first girlfriend be a perfect image.

* * *

⟞♔♚♕♛⟝

* * *

 

Annabeth was fidgeting in her seat, nervous to the point of starting to rip from the corner of her napkin as she was trying to take deep breathes.

She wore a white tank top with beach shorts. Not the ideal thing to wear to a date but she didn't own anything fancy or 'pretty'. Besides she liked her outfits, they were casual and showed off her personality. However, when trying to impress someone, her confidence tended to decrease rapidly. She felt like a slob.

She always felt super nervous around girls that she was attracted to. Selena was sitting across from her, looking at her phone. She wasn't saying anything and to Annabeth, she looked bored. That only worried her even more. Annabeth then said the first thing that popped into her head, "The exterior copper covering of the Statue of Liberty is 3/32 of an inch thick, less than the thickness of two pennies, and the light green color, called a patina, is the result of natural weathering of the copper..." Selena looked up from her phone and stared at Annabeth in confusion and then started laughing, "Oh my gosh, Hazel didn't tell me you were funny."

Selena wore something pretty alright. Something that seemed like too much for a first date.

Annabeth gave a nervous chuckle and then sunk in her seat as she gnawed on her bottom lip. Why bother when Selena was just looking at her phone. Who was she waiting to text her anyways? That is when it hit Annabeth. A soft smile spread across her face, "You are waiting for him to text you... Aren't you?"

Selena once again looked up from her phone and up at Annabeth and gave a small smile. "Oh I am so sorry, Annabeth. I know I am on a date with you but... To be honest, I only agreed to this date because I thought it would make Charlie jealous. I am sorry that I used-" But Annabeth was already relieved. She reached over and held Selena's hands, "Oh no worries, Selena. I am sure he will text you. Hey... Wanna skip the romantics at dinner and just go to the movies? I heard the new Goosebumps movie is out."

A smile brighter than the sun spread across her face as she bobbed her head with a nod, "Yes! Let's go!"

 

* * *

 

⟞♔♚♕♛⟝

* * *

 

The movie was of course, phenomenal. Annabeth and Selena were having a great time. However, Selena's phone started ringing during the movie and she had to leave. Annabeth knew it was Charlie who was calling her. Like that, she was all alone with a box of popcorn, watching the 'horror' movie that was more of a comedy. She didn't mind being alone but the girl sitting next to her was being obnoxiously loud and then had to audacity to reach and take some of her popcorn.

Annabeth shot the girl a glare, and muttered for her to hear only, "What the hell are you doing?" The brunette looked over at Annabeth and raised an eyebrow, "Um... I am watching a movie..." Annabeth winced at how the girl had no common manners to try and whisper. "Shush! Some people are trying to watch the movie!" Then her eyes widened when she realized she was being loud herself. Everyone around her was telling her to shut up.

She scoffed and then said, "You shut up. I am trying to tell her shut up." Then she watched the brunette reach into her box of popcorn and grab a handful, "Thanks babe." A smug look spread across her face. Annabeth's face boiled with anger, "Stop doing that!" She tried to whisper yell at the girl. Fortunately the girl stopped taking popcorn from Annabeth and was sitting quietly for a while.

Annabeth still couldn't enjoy the movie because she kept ending up glancing over at the brunette. Muttering insults that were actually not that insulting. 'A mouse's butt' 'A rotten pumpkin' 'a loud mouth' One thing Annabeth never did was swear or cuss. She just could never bring herself to do it.

Then she ended up screaming when the brunette stood up fast and yelled out, "OH fuck no! That was a bad shit ending! Screw this movie..." Then people around them groaned, and what made Annabeth's ears perk was when an old couple said, "This is the influence of the devil... Lesbian faggots..." Annabeth's face burned red as she stood up and the brunette looked over at Annabeth and as the lights turned on, she got a good look at the girl's features.

Her brunette hair was like chocolate swirls with a feather stuck in the beautiful strands and her eyes were hazel brown but once Annabeth stood up, she looked into the brunette's eyes and saw that they were blue. Squinting her eyes, she saw brown again. Then she realized that this loud mouth must have been one of those people with eyes of a rainbow. Had eyes that would change color like a kaleidoscope. Her skin was a beautifully perfect tan and her smirk would sent shivers down Annabeth's spine.

"Take a picture... Might last longer, baby girl." That made Annabeth growl, her blush fading away, "Shut up. You ruined the movie for me and for goodness sake, buy your own popcorn!" The brunette simply shrugged and said, "Well I am poor as fuck... So no buying popcorn for me..." She laughed like it was no big deal and then reached out and grabbed some of Annabeth's popcorn. "Thanks baby girl." Annabeth growled again, "Call me that again and I will cut you!" But the brunette didn't seem threatened as she simply leaned forward and had their faces inches away from each other.

Annabeth was staring daggers into the brunette's eyes as she heard the brunette muttered, 'Kiss me...' Then Annabeth's eyes widened, "What?" The brunette laughed and pulled away, "I am just kidding. Oh you are so fun to mess with." Then pretended to wipe a tear as she then held her hand out and said, "The name is Piper." Annabeth stared at the hand skeptically, "Piper what?"

Piper first seemed to tense up and then she shrugged, "Guess you will have to figure that one out later... Now what is your name?"

"I would die before I tell you my name..."

"Want me to keep calling you baby girl?"

Annabeth clenched her fists and she muttered, "Annabeth..."

Piper cupped her hand around one of her ears and asked, "Annabelle?"

Annabeth then growled through her gritted teeth, "I. Said. Annabeth."

She knew for a fact that this girl was gonna drive her crazy. Thank the gods that this 'Piper' girl doesn't go to their school.

Piper smiled, "Nice to meet you, Annabelle."

Annabeth groaned because she knew that Piper was just trying to piss her off.

Piper continued to talk, "So I am new in town. Do you perhaps go to Olympia High School?"

Annabeth's eyes widened, "D-Don't tell me... You are transferring there?"

Piper smiled and nodded assertively, "Yeah! How did you know?"

Annabeth groaned, "Oh just a lucky guess..."

Annabeth was right. This girl was gonna drive her insane. And she did in fact, go to the same school.


	4. Bookworms are Loners?

Now we take our place in the beautifully exquisite high school of the town, Athens. The school's name was Neptune. Neptune High, a public school with high standards and an excellent football team.

Several dramatic scenes happened one particular day. Let's start with the morning.

 

* * *

 

 

"Jason Grace! Get your ass up!"

 

Jason only groaned and tried to shoo away his older sister. "Leave me alone... Give me like five more hours..." He nuzzled into his pillow and refused to budge as Thalia was now beating against his head with a pillow. "Get up. Get up. Get up. Get up." The reason why Jason was so tired was that he was up late texting with callmeJackson1225. Whoever this boy was, he was intriguing and hysterical. The Jackson boy was on the swimming team at his school and also Jackson had sent several sleepy selfies. He was cute.

 

*ding*

 

Jason immediately pushed his older sister away and grabbed his phone with such force, that his phone charger ripped from its outlet as his eyes glued to the screen at a text, " **Good morning, Grace. I am off to school. Swim practice. See ya.** "

The blonde boy smiled and put his phone away as he stood up and stretched, "Alright, alright. I am up. Jesus Christ..." As he cracked his knuckles, Thalia looked at him skeptically, "You seem- happy.... So who was that text from?"

Jason merely shrugged and began walking to the bathroom. "Oh, it's nothing. Just, someone, I am interested in..." Thalia smirked and followed behind him, filled with questions, but Jason was too busy thinking about his new interest.

Until realization hit him, 'Jackson thinks I am a girl...'

Jason debated with himself is he should tell Jackson that he was a boy, but he didn't want to make Jackson lose interest in him. He wanted to keep talking to this boy; it wasn't every day Jason could be himself around people. Like confessing he likes watching anime or that he used to watch Winx Club when he was little.

He just loved the boys in the show, because they were cute, especially Sky. Finally, Jason decided that he would wait to tell Jackson he was a guy and not a girl, then suddenly he realized that his school had a swim team as well. Maybe he would go check it out and see what people do in swim practice. " **See ya Jackson. Last night was fun,"** Jason replied to Jackson's morning text and pressed send.

 

* * *

 

 

Once he arrived at the large indoor pool, he looked around in amazement. The building was huge, and as the football player was admiring the glass ceiling building, he heard laughter near the pool. When he got closer, he felt his heart stop, and his eyes widen as he saw Jackson. The man was even hotter in person with his messy black hair and his sea green eyes. Not to mention, the droplets of water on his tanned body. A chill went up his spine as he felt someone behind him and whisper into his ear, "What are you doing here, Jason?" Jason turned around and immediately met with the dull eyes of Nico Di Angelo.

 

How about we leave it there? How is Jason going to explain himself? How is Jason going to tell Jackson that he is a boy? Why is Nico there?

 

* * *

* * *

 

Now let's go to our next dramatic event in the afternoon. Annabeth was sitting by herself in the library while everyone else was at lunch, even the librarian but thankfully the librarian trusted her star pupil so let her have time to herself. Annabeth was trying to get away from an annoying pest, Piper McLean. Apparently, her father is some movie star or something, so that means she will receive a lot of attention, especially from the boys.

Sure Annabeth felt maybe slightly jealous but only because Piper made friends so quickly. The only friends Annabeth could trust to the fullest were Percy and Hazel. She rubbed her arms as she was starting to get cold in the library, but she wasn't going to waste time by going to her locker to get a jacket. These times were probably her only moments of peace and quiet. "Annabelle!" A groan escaped from Annabeth's mouth as she slammed her head against the wooden table as Piper came walking in with a bright smile. "I was looking all over for you, don't run out on me like that. I thought I lost you for a second there." Annabeth growled a little and glared at the brunette, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be going to go eat lunch?" Piper nodded and shrugged, "Yeah. But I could ask you the same thing."

 

Annabeth straightened her back and said with a distinct aura, "I am studying- I just like studying a lot. Okay? Reading books in a quiet environment bring me tranquility." Piper stared at her with a blank expression, "T-tranquil- what?" Annabeth sighed and turned her body to face Piper as she explained the meaning of tranquility, "It means to be in peace or a state of calmness." When Annabeth told Piper what it means, she noticed how attentive Piper was, on the edge of her seat, eyes glued to hers, and complete attention. "Well... Tell me more about what makes you feel tranquility then." 

 

Annabeth felt a strange sense of relief when she heard Piper say the word she just learned in the correct sentence. "Well alright then-" Annabeth began talking about the beach that was near there and how the ocean waves were relaxing to listen to as they crashed onto the sand. Piper would interrupt a couple of times with questions and Annabeth would answer. She felt like she could add, "Talking with Piper" to her list of things that brought her tranquility.

 

By the end of lunch period, Piper asked, "So Annabelle, don't you have any friends to sit with at lunch?" Annabeth froze and held her books to her chest, "What are you saying?" Piper shrugged and straightened her leather jacket and ran her fingers through her brunette hair that was tangled with feathers like she was some beautiful badass goddess, but her mouth was poisonous as a snake. "I don't know. I was just asking if you were one of those bookworms that don't have any friends?" Annabeth glared at the other female and said, "Go away..." That must have made Piper surprised because she took a step back, "What? But I thought we were having a good time."

 

"I thought so too- Now go away," Annabeth spat and walked away. She hated those people who believed all bookworms were loners. Annabeth had friends, good friends; she just chose when to hang out with them and when to study. Nothing wrong with that.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Now let's skip to evening, what are Leo Valdez and Hazel Levesque up to? 

 

"Hazel! No no no no no! Oh, come on!" He threw his controller onto the couch and grew a fit. Of course, it was all pretended, because he was madly in love with the curly-haired girl and let her win. It was all worth it to watch her jump up and down with a big smile, "Yes! Yes! Yes! I won! Again! That is three times in a row! Now you have to go buy my ice cream tomorrow." Leo smiled back at her and sat back down, "Alright fine. I will but one more game. Double or nothing." 

He watched his childhood friend think about it with her hand on her chin and the radiant golden eyes of hers sparkle, "Fine. But I warn you; I am super duper good." She sat back down and began playing. Leo loved playing with Hazel, it always made him smile, he was just waiting for the day when she would stop-

"Hey Leo, do you know where Frank is?"

-talking about Frank and realize Leo would happily go out with her.

"Oh- Frank? I think he is off with Rachel. Something about an anniversary." That inevitably broke Hazel's heart indeed, but Leo just had to show her the truth, that Frank would never treat her how she deserves to be treated. He turned towards her, "Hey Hazel, I need some advice. I like this girl, but I don't know how to tell her." Hazel stared at him for a long time, because Leo never showed interest in girls, never had a girlfriend and would never talk about any girls. She figured he was gay, but now that he liked a girl, she only smiled and said, "Why don't you just tell her?" Leo bit his bottom lip and said, "Because she likes someone else..."

I have to end it here because I love leaving things at cliffhangers, so see you guys! 

Since school is ending, I am going to be able to post more!


	5. What Are You Doing Here?

**POV Jason Grace**

 

A chill went up my spine as I felt someone behind me and whisper into my ear, "What are you doing here, Jason?" I turned around and immediately met with the dull eyes of Nico Di Angelo. Being one of the most popular guys at school, I was naturally charismatic, "I would ask you the same, Angelo. Don't you hang around that girl Hazel?" I watched as Nico's eyes barely changed expression as he continued to say, "You didn't answer my question, Grace." I sighed and shrugged, "I heard we had a swim team and wanted to check them out. Is that such a crime?" Suddenly my heart stopped as I felt a new presence in the room, "Oh hey Nico. Practice is over, just let me change and we can go." I turned around to see Percy Jackson dry his hair with a towel as he stood there with his free hand on his hip. If it were scientifically possible, my heart would have melted right there just from how hot Percy looked. "H-hey Jackson." I could hear my voice crack, which sucked since I was usually known for my smooth talk.

Percy raised an eyebrow and looked at me, "Ummm... Do I know you?" I felt as if a boulder hit my on the head, "Ooh uh hi. My name is-" Then Percy threw his head back laughing, "I am just kidding, Grace. I know who you are, Mr. Quarterback." I could feel the blush form on my cheeks as I cleared my throat, "O-oh... really? Um so I umm..." Nico seemed to notice my nervousness and came to the rescue, "Grace was here to check out the swimming team. He might be interested in joining during the summer. You guys have a summer camp, right?" Percy then turned his sea green eyes over to Nico, "Oh really? Why is he thinking about summer camp this early? Well, we don't have signup sheets right now or anything, but if you want, I can tell you when they will be available." Then he turned to me, expecting an answer but I had none. My voice wasn't working, how was this guy doing this to me? We could talk so easily on text, why couldn't I talk to him in real life just as smoothly?

Jackson seemed to take the hint that I wasn't going to say anything. So he shrugged, "Well be right back. Let me go change." He walked away to the boy's locker room, and I already knew Nico was gonna mock or tease me, "So you like Percy?" I shoved my hands deep into my pockets, "Maybe..." I probably should've said /It isn't any of your business./ but I was too nice for that. I was one of the few jocks that were genuinely friendly and kind at our school, others like Luke Castellan were jerks or maybe Octavian. Nico shrugged and pulled a lollipop out of his pocket and unwrapped the candy and put it in his mouth, "Cool. I like him too." My eyes widened because it seemed like he was challenging me for Percy as if the male was a trophy. Before I could say something, Percy came out of the locker room, wearing a baby blue and dark blue striped collar shirt with gray cargo pants, "Hey Nico, I am ready. Let's go." 

Nico pulled out another lollipop from his pocket and offered it to Percy, "You want one, Jackson?" Percy smiled, oh that fucking amazing smile, "Oh that would be great!" He unwrapped it and put it in his mouth and walked away with Nico. However, I saw Nico look back at me, and his eyes were the same, but his smile was smug. I clenched my fist, I was gonna lose Percy to that emo freak? No, never! That boy is mine! I went to football practice later and looked down at my phone because I got a text, it was from Jackson, " **Hey I think I know who you are now. Do you live in Athens?** " I gulped, fuck he knew, so I replied back with, " **Lol yup.** " But what he replied next, nearly gave me a stroke, " **Cool. Cause I think I just saw your brother. You are Thalia, right? I remember there was a cute girl named Thalia Grace at my school when I saw your brother.** "

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, been busy with personal problems but it seemed to have died down. SO expect more frequent chapter is posting. Okay, don't forget to comment your thoughts and ideas of what might happen in the future. Comments influence to keep writing and motivate me when writing. They also spring new ideas into my mind.


	6. Tutor

**Annabeth's POV**

 

How could she say something so inconsiderate and rude? Of course, bookworms have friends, we just sometimes decide we rather spent more time with literature than actual human beings, is that so hard to understand? "Annabelle! Wait!" I clenched my hands into a fist as I tried to speed walk farther but the other female caught up to me and grabbed my wrist, "Hey, I am sorry. I didn't mean whatever I just said." I gritted my teeth, "So, you don't even know what you did? How could I ever accept an apology like tha-" Before I could finish my sentence, I felt Piper's lips against mine. My eyes were wide, and my cheeks were bright red. Did this jerk steal my first kiss without my consent? I pulled away and wiped my lips, "What are you doing?!" Piper had a small smile and gave a shrug, "You looked hot when you were mad." 

I didn't know how else to respond but only pressed my books closer to my chest before I looked away, pursing my bottom lip, "Ugh. I need to get to class. I think you should too." I let my blonde hair block my face from Piper so she couldn't see how badly I was blushing. I didn't like the feeling that was in the pit of my stomach. With every vein in my body I hated that kiss, it was unexpected, unpredicted and kind of wild. However, my stomach filled with butterflies and my heart was pounding out of my chest. I forced my feet to drag themselves away from the other female so that I could get to class. However, they came to a halt as I heard Piper say, "See you around, Annabelle." I stood there as I heard her walk away and the halls instantly started filling with swarms of other students who were coming back from lunch.

 

**Piper's POV**

 

I fully know well that her name is Annabeth, but you see, you don't know how cute she looked when her nose cringed and her teeth bared. The way she lectures me and tells me what I did wrong as if I was some seaweed brain (oh no she didn't, yes she did). When I saw how angry she looked, I couldn't help myself, and I had to kiss her to make her shut up. I know I messed up, but I feel like it was worth it since I could still feel the lingering taste of her lips on mine. I walked away and went to my class, English and honestly it was quite annoying. I would have paid more attention to the lesson if Annabeth was teaching it. Like when she told me the meaning of tranquility. Of course, I might have sounded dumb to her, but I loved the way she was warming up to me and how she explained the meaning.

I might have ended up dosing off in class, but you can't blame me. Who wants to learn about grammar rules? I got awakened by the sudden shaking of my shoulders by the professor, "Piper McLean was it? I know you are new, and all but I would appreciate it if you put some effort into the class. You are already way behind than the rest of the class; I might have to assign you a tutor." I had no interest in the professor's words until he said he might need to assign me a tutor. My ears perked, and I looked at him and well, my dad's an actor, not going to say I didn't pick up a few acting tricks. I smiled sweetly, "Oh I am so sorry. I promise I will try better. I do. I was just so tired today. I would gladly accept a tutor, who will it be?" The professor thought about it and said, "One of my best students. Her name is Hazel." That is when my smile curled into a frown, I was expecting Annabelle to be my tutor but who the hell is this Hazel?


	8. Notice

I am deeply sorry for not continuing my story! I finally became a senior this year and I don't know how much time I will have to continue the story on a consistent basis, but I will try my best to get the chapters flying off the screen! Until then, comment what you hope to see happen in the next chapters or your thoughts on characters. This is just to help me be motivated and get inspiration. Thank you!!!


End file.
